Just Dance 2017 (Chinese Version)
, , , , |publisher=Ubisoft |genre=Dance, Rhythm, Party |ratings=0+ |preceded by= }} ''2017'' is a game in the Just Dance series. It is a Chinese version of , and is on the Xbox One and PS4, akin to [[Just Dance 2015 (Chinese Version)|the Chinese version of Just Dance 2015]]. The game was first revealed at Sony PlayStation China.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UyE1H2XMLIY Features The Chinese version of Just Dance 2017 shares similar features with its international counterpart. Here is a list of the features: Scoring * (OK) - roughly translates to average in English * (Good) - roughly translates to excellent in English * (Perfect) - direct translation * (Yeah!) - roughly'' translates to ''yay! in English Gameplay * ''Just Dance'' Controller (for Android and iOS only, Windows Phone version is not updated to work with Just Dance 2017 only 2016) ** 'Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required! ** Take photos of your Just Dance moments, apply fun filters, and share them on your favorite social networks! ** Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. ** Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. ** Edit your avatar and skin on the go! * 'Just Dance Machine **Aliens have abducted you! They need your dance energy to refill their spaceship's batteries and go back home. **Each Dance Machine session is composed of five short exclusive and unique dance experiences that span different types of dance: , , , , French ... Never seen before on Just Dance! **If you have provided the Aliens with enough energy, they will unlock new dance segments for you to try and help them out! * Sweat + Playlists ** Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favorite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! * World Dance Floor **The player-vs-player feature will be returning. This year, you get to defeat a boss who's trying to defeat everyone's high score * Skins ** Customize the background of your avatar with skins! * World Video Challenge ** The video challenge returns to Just Dance ''this year! Compete with other people around the world while watching them dance! * 'Dance Mashup' ** Mashups return from ''Just Dance 2016 and the background returns from Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016! * Dance Quest ** The Dance Quest feature from Just Dance 2016 returns. * You are a Superstar! ** When you reach a score of 11,000 in any song in this game, you'll receive a Superstar! That means, the letters are now shown on the score bar and the 5 stars are changed to Silver. ** Keep an eye out after the Fifth Star is achieved, the score bar will flash if you are about the achieve the Superstar. The letters will appear on the top of the stars you achieved as a player in the routine. ** NOTE: ''This feature is only available if you are doing the routine in Rivals. Co-Op will not get this new feature.'' ** This feature also works on all songs in Just Dance Unlimited from this game. Track List *An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. *The song list is ordered alphabetically. Alternate Routines Mashups Just Dance Unlimited It is currently unknown if this game will have access to Just Dance Unlimited, but its neighbouring countries and territories (e.g., Hong Kong), have access to it via and the regular version of . Community Remix Trivia * This is the third Chinese game after and . Videos References Site Navigation Category:Games Category:Chinese Series Category:Just Dance Unlimited Category:Console Exclusives